A Second Chance
by Lightning the Fencer
Summary: A case that open memories for Special Agent Gibbs. It also gives him second chances for a family. Baby Tony! Tony/Gibb Father/Son.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey whatz up? This is gonna be my first try at Baby Tony! They're are only a couple of good ones. And one of them stop! God, I hate that person for that. It was really good. So I decided to make my own. PLEASE tell me if the character's are OOC and any ways to make it better. THANKS! Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL do NOT own NCIS. It's not like I own much anyways. . .**

She ran. As fast as she could. Her feet pounded against the ground. Her heart raced as she heard yelling. She pushed herself even harder when she heard a car engine roar. She looked and made a split-second decision, and perhaps a dumb one, especially at night. She quickly ditched the road path and ran blind into the forest. The car stopped and footsteps began to follow her. Adrenaline rushed though her. Now she was thankful for her father making her run everyday during her teen years. That however, didn't do much good to her, as she tripped. The bundle in her hand fell onto the ground. It had began to cry.

The Lady went back on her feet and picked up the baby. "Sh, Shh. Don't cry, now. Mommy needs you to be quiet. Shh. Shh." The baby began to hiccup, nevertheless he stopped crying loudly.

The damage was already done. Footsteps got louder and louder. The Lady did one thing her family embedded into her: To make sacrifice for the ones you love. She put the baby down behind a tree. Her eyes looked lovingly and longing at her child; she kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I'm sorry sweetie, Mommy has to go. Remember Mommy will always love you." She ran her hand though his brown tuft of hair and kissed his head more one time, before leaving him forever. She grabbed a handful of sticks and covered his with them.

She sighed. Footsteps crushed even louder now. She turned and ran. The men followed her footsteps, keeping the baby from harms way. The Lady kept on running, remaining herself that she needs to have them as far away for thei- _No_ _Her_ _child._ She stopped when she was face-to-face with a gun. _Click! _The gun was officially loaded.

"Going somewhere?" His was cold, harsh, and without a doubt, filled with hatred.

"Away from you and away from here." Her voice mirrored his.

The men behind her caught up with them. _Click! Click! Click! Click!_

He gave a cold smirk, " Are we gonna do it the hard way or the easy way?"

She sent him a nasty glare. "What do you think?"

He sighed. "Well, a man can hope. It really doesn't matter. The Boss will still pay us. He said dead was just as good as alive."

"Wait!" She screamed.

He grinned, "So you decide to come with us then."

Her eyes pleaded to him, "If you're gonna shoot me, not in the face. Please, not in the face."

He glared at her, trying to figure out if she had something planned. In the end, he lowered his gun to her chest, "Sweet dreams."

That night, a gunshot echoed in the forest.

Lead Investigator, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs strode into the bullpen with his trademark coffee cup in his hand. Senior Field Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd looked up and greeted, "Morning Gibbs."

Probational Agent Timothy "Tim" McGee stood and said, "Morning Boss."

_Ding!_ The elevator door opened and Israeli Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David rushed into the bullpen.

"You're late Ziva." Gibbs commented.

She dumped her backpack onto the ground. "Yes, the route I took today took longer than I thought."

"Anticipate then! Don't be late again!"

"Yes Gibbs." She sat down.

Gibb's cell phone rang. "Gibbs!" He barked into the phone. "Be right there." He pocketed his phone and grabbed the keys. "Gear up! Ziva, gas the truck!" He tossed the keys to Ziva.

"What do we have?" McGee asked.

"We'll see." was his response.

The ride to the murder stop wasn't pleasant at all. Not only was in along a mountain, but rocky roads plus Gibbs driving speed just made it terrifying.

"Relax Tim." Kate told McGee, who looked a little green from the ride, as they unloaded the van, "it could have been worse."

McGee sceptically looked at her. "Really? How?"

"Ziva could have been driving."

Ziva gave a _you-gotta-be-kiddin'_ expression. "My driving is not _that_ bad."

" Right Ziva, and Gibbs wasn't a marine." Kate sarcastically relied.

The trio walked into the forest. They came in sight of a dead middle-aged women. Nearby, there was a message written in blood. It only was four words.

_NCIS Protect Tony Jethro_

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs voice snapped them out of their concentration.

"Here Jethro. My apologizes for being late." Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the NCIS ME, apologized, "Mr. Palmer took the wrong turn."

Jimmy Palmer, the assistant ME, defended himself. "You had the map, Doctor. You said right."

"I meant right as in correct, Mr Palmer. Not as in to turn right."

"Well, I didn't know what you meant, Doctor. It was really unclear."

"Perhaps you should have asked then, rather than assume."

Palmer sighed. It was pointless to argue with Ducky.

"McGee, pictures! Kate, measure and sketch! Ziva, bag and tag!" Gibbs ordered.

They all quickly went to work. Ziva looked around, making sure that she didn't miss anything since she had nothing. The culprits were good and thorough, making sure that they didn't leave a trance. She noticed a foot trail and began to follow it.

"McGee, who is our Jane Doe?"

McGee scanned her fingerprints. "Uhhh, Boss. We have a problem."

"What, McGee?"

"The fingerprint is unknown. There's no match for her."

The lead investigator glared at Tim for a while, then crouched down next to Ducky,

"Time of Death, Duck?"

"Wait a minute Jethro. I just got here." Ducky sticked the liver probe into the body. "Hmm, I would say eight hours ago. So at 1:00."

"COD?"

"Well, I can only speculate at the moment, but judging by the amount of blood lost, I would say that the gunshot wound in the stomach and the lost of blood ended this young lady's life. You know, this remained me of a time in Scotland In 1972, or was it in 1973. No, I'm certain it was in-"

"Ducky!" Gibbs interrupted.

Ducky looked at him. "Oh yes, Mr. Palmer, can you get the gurney?"

"Yes, Doctor." Palmer left.

Ducky turned to Gibbs, "What do you think the message means, Jethro?"

" I don't know Duck."

"Obviously, this woman knew you."

"Gibbs!" Ziva's voice rang. "You should come here!"

Gibbs and the rest of the team walked to where Ziva was. Ziva was staring at a pile of sticks.

"What are you looking at Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"A child, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked inside the pile. Bight brilliant green eyes looked at Gibbs. He crouched down, delicately picked him up and rocked him. Gibbs was surprised that the baby didn't cry.

"Now we know who 'Tony' is now." Kate stated.

"What are you going to do with him, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked at all of them. He gave an answer no one expected. "I don't know."

**There you go! The first chapter! I would like to see reviews please! ^.^ Like I said earlier, I would like to know how I did and if I could improve. As I was typing this, I realized that I wasn't sure what Ducky used to determine the time of death. So please tell me what it it. Or if I got it right.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. We don't look for trouble It finds us

**Hey whatz up? I had started his story not even knowing where it would go. I would like to know if you guys have any ideas. You can Email, Review, or PM me. Thank you ALL for Favoriting, Alerting, and especially Reviewing. I would like to thank **_**SAMANTHAGAL **_**correcting my error that I didn't see. I really appreciated that. Enjoy~**

**BTW:**_**. I also would like to know what Director would you like to have in this story.**_

**DISCLAIMER: STILL HASN'T Happened yet.**

The Team didn't say anything as they watched the Boss rock the young baby. "What are you still standing for! We have a crime scene to process still!" He barked, but not too loud to scare Tony.

The Team excluding Ducky scampered back to the crime scene. Gibb watched as Ducky began to examine Tony.

"Is he OK Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He seems to lack in proteins. He is much too skinny for a baby his age. It also looks like he has been beaten. There are bruises scattered around his body, but none on his face."

Gibb's blood boiled in rage. He _**despised**_ parents who abused their children. They were God's greatest gift. His was ripped away from him, while others let them slip away.

"We'll take good care of you now, won't we Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded, " And take care of the bastard who did this do you."

Once the crime scene was processed, they drove back to NCIS. While Gibbs couldn't drive because he was holding Tony, and he had some sense to not let Ziva drive, Kate drove. She was also the one to break the silence.

"Should we call social services?" Kate asked.

Gibbs glared at her. "No, whoever is killed Tony's mother probably has high connections. We need to keep this down low."

"But we will tell them, no?" Ziva asked.

"When the time is right." Gibbs answered.

Gibbs looked at Tony. Tony was sleeping at the moment. Gibbs was surprised that Tony was able to sleep without a pacifier. He could remember Kelly being so loud when they had tried to get her used to sleeping without it. She would scream for hours, until he and Shannon gave up and gave her back her pacifier.

The rest of the ride was filled with theories of what happened and why. They all got out of the truck and unpacked the evidence. Kate and Ziva went to deliver the evidence to Abby. McGee followed Gibbs into the bullpen. People started at Gibbs, see the hard-ass marine, carrying a child.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled. "Take care of Tony. I'm gonna check on Ducky." He handed Tony to McGee.

McGee awkwardly held Tony. "Boss? Are you sure that's a good idea?" He shouted, but it was pointless. Gibbs was already in the elevator, wondering if it would have been better bring Tony to autopsy. At the same time, he didn't want to scar Tony by having him see dead bodies, especially not his mom, at a young age. He sighed. He really hoped that McGee was okay with Tony. Or hell would rain down for him.

McGee still holding a sleeping Tony, looked around, wondering what he should do with him. He decided to place Tony on his desk. _Okay_ He thought to himself. _Don't worry. How hard is it to take care of a sleeping baby?_ He began to calm down. He was right. It wasn't that hard to take care of a sleeping baby. However, an awaken baby on the other hand. . .

Gibbs strode into autopsy.

Ducky looked up. "Mr. Palmer, please go give this to Abby." He gave Palmer a small container with the bullet.

"Yes, Doctor." He took the container and quickly walked out of the room.

"What do ya got Duck?"

"Jethro, I haven't even started the autopsy yet. I could only say that she wasn't well feed or hydrated. Look at her Jethro, she's thinner than a twig! Also, there are red marks on her wrist. Looks like from handcuffs. They are definitely fresh."

"So she was held captive." Gibbs concluded.

"Yes. And I would say perhaps for months even. You know, this reminds me of-"

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs yelled and left.

Ducky turned to the dead women. "Well, perhaps you would like to hear my story. See it was during the. . ."

"Abby!" McGee walked in with a red-faced, crying, Tony. Not only was Tony looking bad, McGee was even worse. His shirt was wet from trying to hold him like Gibbs did to calm him down. That failed miserably. His face was filled with desperation. He **was** desperate for help.

Abby didn't even notice McGee. He quickly turned off the stereo. Abby turned at the fact that her music was off and replaced with a wretched crying.

"McGee!" Abby quickly took hold of Tony"What happened?" She asked as she tried to calm Tony down.

McGee started. "I was working-"

"Not you." she lightly snapped. "To his poor, cute baby."

"Him? He's an evil little-"

"McGee! How could you? He's a little baby and you're calling him evil!"

"He's-"

Gibbs walked in with a Caf-Pow. "He's what, Agent McGee?" He asked.

"Boss! I uh,umm, "

Gibbs turned, ignoring McGee also placing the Caf-Pow on the table, and took Tony from Abby. Instantly, Tony stopped crying and looked at Gibbs with his brilliantly baby green eyes.

"Awww, he only stops for you Bossman. That's so sweet!" She gushed.

"What do you have Abby?"

"Well, I don't have much Gibbs. I haven't got a match on the blood or her fingerprints. There are 7 different footprints. So I would say the there were 6 people chasing her."

"That's it Abbs?"

"No, of course not Gibbs! The gun used to kill her was a semi-automatic handgun. A Walther to be exact. This gun is from the 1900's. Not many people have it now-a-days."

He kissed her cheek. "Good work Abbs. McGee!" He barked. Tim quickly followed him into the elevator.

They both walked out the elevator. "Kate, Ziva, update!"

Kate started. "We have nothing Gibbs. There was no building within where the body was found. And we don't have a match for her fingerprints yet."

Gibbs glared at Kate. He was about to start yelling when he remember that Tony was in his arms. He gave Ziva the baby, hoping the results won't be the same as McGee's. He yells, "I'm going to get more coffee." When he was started to go to the elevator, the elevator door had open. 3 men in suits came out. They were confident, arrogant, and without a doubt, they were gonna make trouble for the NCIS Team.

_**I apologizes for doing terrible for this chapter. Its late. I wanted to get a chapter in because I told all my reviews that I would have the next chapter done by Saturday. I didn't even keep that. It's 1 AM. Anyways, I always love to hear your ideas and opinion. I also would like to know what Director would you like to have in this story. THANKS!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. What is with her?

_**Hey whatz up?**_**_I am _so so so_ sorry for making you all wait so long. 1) My computer broke down when I tried to update it, so it took 3-4 weeks to get it fixed. 2) School is really killing me with homework. 3) ummmm, well I don't have a three. Unless personal stuff count._**

_**Thank you all for telling me which Director you want me to use. I'm sorry for those who oppose using the Director that won. Anyways you probably want to read the next chapter, so my A/N is done. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING of NCIS.**_

The 3 men in black purposely strode in. Arrogance and importance could be felt in their presence. The middle one went face-to-face with the Lead Agent. " The Famous Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," His tone was mocking the Marine. " Nice to finally meet you."

The silver-haired man glared at him. His voice steel hard as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The Director of NCIS at that moment decided to make his appearance. "Agent Gibbs." A silent warning came out with those words.

Gibbs broke off of the glaring contest with the man in black and redirected it to Leon Vance, the cold, so-called heartless, new director of NCIS.

Director Vance said, "Gentlemen, introduce yourselves."

The lead man in black smirked, flashing his badge. "Special Agent Alex Wilson, FBI." He gestured to his right, "Special Agent Jason By," To the man on his left, "Special Agent Henderson Richer."

"Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Wilson, let's go to my office to discuss the case." Director Vance turned and walked to his office, followed by Gibbs and Wilson.

FBI Agent Jason By took off this sunglasses and smiles a playboys' smile at Kate. "Hey." He suggestively greeted. "What time are you free?"

Kate gave a look of disgust. They had a case with a dead civilian and an abused child and he as the nerve to _ask her out_? "What about never?" She snapped at him, "Does that sound good to you?"

He grinned. "Feisty. I like that."

Kate used all of her willpower to stop herself from wiping that filthy grin off of his face and kicking his ass.

"Take a seat gentlemen," Director Vance offered to the men as he sat down.

Despite the order, both men chose to stand.

"Very well." Vance leaned forward. "Now let's get to business."

"FBI would like to take over this case, with all due respect, _sir_." Agent Wilson stated. "NCIS has no business to be in this case. She was a citizen with no Navy background."

"My name was written with her blood." Gibbs told him.

"That could have be **anyone**." Wilson reasoned.

"How many Jethro's do you know?" Gibbs countered.

"Gentlemen, there's no need to argue." Both Special Agents glared at each other. Vance stood as he continued. "Special Agent Wilson, NCIS will **not** just hand this case over to the FBI. Not only did her blood have Agent Gibb's name on it, it also had NCIS written. FBI may assist in this case, but will **not** have higher authority. You will answer to Agent Gibbs."

"My Director wo-"

"Your director has already agreed with those terms. Whether or not you will, those are the terms. This will be a Joint Operation with NCIS leading it." He looked at Wilson, daring him to challenge his words.

"Very well." Agent Wilson nodded.

"Gentlemen, you are dismissed. Gibbs, keep me posted." Gibbs gave a sharp nod and left the room with Wilson.

Ziva, who was carrying Tony, had went to Abby's lab just in case Kate had decided to attack Jason By.

"Hello Abby." Ziva greeted after she turned off her music .

"Hey Ziva. What are you doing here? I don't have anything for Gibbs. The fingerprints from the Jane Doe hasn't come in yet."

"I'm here for some peace and quiet, Abby. Gibbs is with Vance and a agent from the FBI. Kate seems to want to kill the other FBI agent." Ziva told Abby. Tony pulled harshly on Ziva's hair. "Ow!" Ziva yelped. The child shined innocent eyes and began to clap while laughing.

"Aww, that's soo cute."

"Because it wasn't your hair he pulled."

"Can I hold him?" Abby asked.

"Yes, of course Abby. " Ziva handed Tony over to Abby.

Tony immediately started to poke Abby's spider web tattoo. "Gah!" He spoke every time he poked Abby's neck.

"You like the tattoo?" Abby asked the brunette. "Maybe when you're old enough, we can get you a tattoo."  
>"That may not be a good idea Abby." Ziva stated.<p>

"Why not? Do you think there's something wrong with people who have tattoos?" Abby glared at Ziva with her hands at her hips.

"No, of course not Abby. I would **never** say something like that. I'm just saying that this child also has a father too. We're not going to keep him Abby. Once this case is over, Tony will go back to his father or to Social Services."

"No! Gibbs won't let him. The mother had asked Gibbs to take care of Tony! And no one is gonna stop Gibbs from protecting a child!"

"Abby, you mus-" Ziva's phone rang. "Hello, Ziva David." she spoke. "Yes." A pause of Silence "Okay, on my way" She hung up the phone. "Abby, I must go. I'll talk to you later."

"What about Tony?" Abby asked.

"Watch him for me Abby"

"But-" It was too late, Ziva had already left the room. Abby looked at Tony. What was with Ziva to leave Tony behind?

**Tired. Sleepy. Wanna go to sleep. I'm sorry for a sucky chapter. I'm probably gonna edit it sometime when I update the next chapter. I had made SOME changes in the 1st and 2nd chapters. Anyways. REVIEW!**


End file.
